Ticking Timebombs
by Ezra005
Summary: After Dangerous.Simon,Derek & Chloe were playmates 2 years ago, then suddenly Chloe disappears.when the boys enter Lyle house & see their long lost friend,how will they react?When they learn that she's an experiment like them?Prologue is the 1st chap.R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: You know the drill....**

**Hullo! Ezra005 here! This is my first fic so hope you like it! The prologue is set before Dangerous and the first chappie is set after Dangerous. Hope you like it!**

**P.s. In this chappie Chloe and Simon is 13 and Derek just turned 15.**

**EnJOY!!!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**~Derek's POV~**

"_She's here again" _I thought. Chloe. My dad's bestfriend is her dad so I guess it's only logical for her to be introduced to us. Her mom died when she was young so we're all pretty much in the same basket. She's getting along well with Simon...no surprise there. Simon always get's the girls. Oh great. She's heading this way. Why can't this girl understand that she's _not _supposed to associate with me?

"Hi Derek! Wanna play ball with us?" Her strawberry blonde hair trailing after her and her red pendant bouncing around her neck. I scowled hoping to scare her away. My efforts were in vain...I pretty much guessed her reaction. It's as if she _knows _I want to keep her away and is purposely annoying the hell outta me.

She grinned and grabbed my arm her small hands not even circling my forearm. "Come on! It would be fun!!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes wary that my dad's watching. I've already been chastised once, not gotta touch the second.

"YOUR BALL!!" I winced at Simon's yell. This werewolf super senses isn't really working out when you have a brother with that kind of lung capacity. I caught the ball effortlessly and threw it to Chloe using the most minimum amount of strenght I could give. She caught it and was about to throw it back when she froze.

She visibly paled and started stuttering. My forehead creased as well as Simon's. We both knew the reason. _Ghost._

She's a necro, I'm a werewolf, Simon and our Dad are sorcerers. Her Dad was the only _not _supernatural, I dunno 'bout her mom though. Dad says it's alright that a human knows about us, as long as he keeps his maw shut it's alright...back to Chloe then....

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I'm n-n-not s-supposed to--" I growled when she shrank back in fear. I marched to her with Simon beside me the two of us following her gaze to locate where the ghost is.

"Sorry, but we're not supposed to talk to strangers." Simon spoke and steered her back to the house with me following. This always happens and at the most random times. Oh well...at least she wasn't screaming like last time. I couldn't get her off my back that time.

**=2 MONTHS LATER=**

"Derek! Dude! When do you think Chloe's coming back?? I wanna show her my new drawings!" Simon asked. We were eating dinner. Dad looked up from his soup his eyes guarded and wary...wait...he _never _wears that expression unless something happened. I stopped eating and directed my attention to him. Simon's got a point. I was used to Chloe visiting to play every day since her dad flew to Berlin a few months ago and left her with her aunt but it's already been five days. This would be the longest she hasn't come to visit.

Our dad took his time swallowing his food before answering. "We won't be seeing Chloe for a while--".

"What?! Why??" Simon whined. I ignored him and waited for our dad to continue. Simon considered her his bestfriend other than me, she did too to me and him, I guess I viewed at her the same way too....

"Well, Jacob flew back from Berlin about a week ago and told me Chloe will be moving to another house. Lyle house since he felt bad for dumping his daughter with his wife's sister. Though Lauren told him she loved taking care of her sister's daughter, he insisted and they left the day after." Dad finished and took another bite of his food.

"What and where is Lime house?" Simon questioned. Leave it to him to ask and get the name wrong. I went back to my food.

"_Lyle _house, it's a group home. In Buffalo." I whipped my head up so fast a chunk of food flew from my plate and landed in the middle of the table. It was ignored since Simon was staring at my dad jaw slacked. I was too....minus the jaw thing though.

"A _group home_?!" Simon asked for the two of us. Dad nodded.

"Chloe's not crazy. She's perfectly normal minus the ghost part and her insane stuttering." I reasoned. Simon glared at me but reverted his attention back to Dad.

"I know. That's why I tried to reason with Jacob but he wouldn't have any of it. Anyway. I'm still trying to contact him so stop worrying. I'll tell you as soon as I get throught okay?" With that we resumed our eating.

Huh. That's weird. I knew she was strange for always pestering a werewolf a.k.a me. But I not to that extent of being sent to a group home. So she can see and talk to ghosts. Big deal. She's a necro who's supposed to have the power of raising the dead but as far as I know she can't even raise a _bed _even if it was the airsoft mattress.

Hmm...Simon has basketball practice tomorrow. I gotta meet him in the court in the the afternoon. Gotta sleep. Young wolves need sleep....and food.

**^_^**

_**Hullo again!! Ezra here!!! Sorry if it's short!!!Chapter 1 would be longer! Promise!!!  
**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!!! I know it isn't much compared to the others but hey? A girl can try right?**_

_**Should I continue??**_

_**Thanks for reading!!!**_

_**Ezra005**_


	2. Lyle House

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill yeah?**

**Ezra here!!! I'm soooo happy!!! Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! I really appreciate those with super lenghty ones. It's not easy. Thank you!**

**I'll do my best to update every week, latest two weeks.**

**Now here's chappie 2!!! Hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think m'kay??**

**p.s. Sorry for the grammatical errors and wrong spelling!!!**

**p.p.s. This is two years after the prologue guys!! Chloe is 15, also Simon and Derek is just turned 17. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Lyle House**

**~Derek's POV~**

The-lady-who-gulps-a-lot a.k.a. Ms. Morris brought us to Lyle House, a group home for crazy kids. Hey, I may be a werewolf but I sure as hell am not crazy. I looked over at Simon and saw that he wasn't having it either. But we kept silent, I hope Dad's alright.

**~Simon's POV~**

A gray haired and wide hipped lady introduced herself to us as Mrs. Talbot beside her stood a mean looking one with dour eyes following our every movement, her arms crossed, braced for trouble. Miss Van Dop, if I heard right. Miss Van _Dope _is more like it. I did my best to ignore her and listened at what the Talbot lady was saying. Hey, if we were goin' to stay here until Dad gets things sorted out—i hope that's all he has to do—We might as well _listen._

She led us up a long narrow flight of stairs and turned right talking all the way.

"To the left is the girls' wing. There are nine rooms there and nine rooms here at the boys' wing..." Ugh. She sounds like some freaky tour guide who ate too much marshmallows. She looked at me and smiled taking my looking at her a sign of me paying attention and frowned at my brother who was dutifully ignoring her—that's what she thought, but he listenes...that big bloke has superhuman hearing for cryin' out loud.

"Are there any others here Mrs. Talbot?" I asked interrupting her ranting about the media room. She didn't seem to mind.

"Yes dear. There are others. You'll meet them during lunch." She smiled a sick smile and resumed her ranting till she reached the sixth door of he wing. It had a blue number six at the middle of the door and the paint was peeling off. _"Great. How OLD exactly is this place? I hope there aren't any termites." _ I thought and watched ms-talk-a-lot open the door with a key and step inside.

"Huh." I scanned the place. Not like my room but better than what I imagined. It was dark blue with a gray carpet worn out but clean. One bathroom and two beds opposite to one another. There was a desk near the barred window and ---hold up. _Barred_ window?! Why the hell would they place bars?! Reinforced bars I might add. Damn. Another good reason why this place is creepy.

I sneaked a glance at Derek to see his reaction to the barred windows but he didn't even bat an eyelash. Grr...

Ms-talk-a-lot saw us looking at the window and gave us a weak smile. "That's to keep people out dears. You see, a few years back some people came in through the windows and kidnapped three children. So we're trying to avoid that incident." She had that odd look in her eye like Miss Van _Dope. _Ha! Like we'd listen to her. More like keep the people _in._

"You boys had a long day so you'll be excused from your classes today. Your clothes will be sent up in a few minutes. Tomorrow we'll give you your sched so the day after you'll be starting class okay? Good night boys." And she shut the door.

**^_^**

**~Still Simon's POV~**

I woke up at around 7 and saw Derek staring out the window his eyes showing nothing. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Dude. You okay?" He grunted. I translated that as a _yeah._

"Strange how things ended up huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood. He shrugged. This guy could out-talk Ms. Talbot!

"So are you just gonna grunt all day or are ya' gonna talk bro?" He looked at me his eyes showing a bit of guilt.

"Simon..." I held my hand to his face. Not this again. We already established the fact that it wasn't his fault why we're here.

"Cut the crap Derek. I know what you're gonna say. It's not your fault. When is it gonna get past that thick head of yours?" I asked anger slowly rising. I inhaled deeply to calm myself.

He looked apologetic again but he shook it off and lumbered to his bed and fixed it. Not as in the girly girl obsessive thing, just out of habit. Then he opened the bathroom door and looked over his shoulder his mouth curving to a half grin.

"Me first." And he shut the door. It took a while until it dawned to me.

"Dammit Derek!" He got the bathroom first! AGAIN!!!!

**^_^**

We got down clean and fresh at 8. Right on time too. It was breakfast. I glanced at my brother and stifled a laugh. His head was inclined upwards and his nose was flaring. I can guess what he's thinking at the moment...._FOOD._

Everyone stared at us when we entered. No surprise there, I've been to eleven schools so it's no biggie. There was just one long table enough to accompany around 15 people. As far as I can see, there were only 7 so it was _very _roomy.

The clickity clak of ms-talk-a-lot sounded behind us. I turned around and looked at her smiling warmly at us with a half-filled milk pitcher in hand.

"I'm sure you boys are hungry. Come in, Simon, Derek. Let me introduce you." she chirped and led us in with the 7 other teens staring at us like we were some newly displayed animals in a zoo.

After our introduction, it was the others' turn. A tall girl with short dark hair stood up and smiled at me. Not at the two of us. Only at me. And it wasn't the warm and welcoming smile. It was the _I'm-gonna-eat-you-muwahahah! s_mile.

"Hi! I'm Tori!" she said shaking my hand her smile a little too sweet for my liking. She blatantly ignored Derek which I'm guessing he didn't mind.

"Rae" a copper skinned girl with long dark curls said and threw us a brief smile before she resumed spreading jam on her toast.

"Yo! I'm Brady." A guy about my age with dark hair with the build, looks and arrogant chin tilt of a star quarterback who's mentally challenged nodded at our direction and resumed inhaling his cereal. I still gotta prove my theory 'bout quarterbacks though.

"Peter." The other dark haired boy said, my guess he's around 13 and the type of guys who look older than they're supposed to. Holy, those two can pass as twins! You can only tell them apart is by their height and their build with Peter the shorter dude! Creepy.

"Hi. I'm Amber. How're ya?" Sure enough her hair was amber and was cropped short like a bob. She sent us a soft smile and nodded at Derek who grunted in response and she stood up her empty plate in hand. A blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail stood up and smiled at us and shook our hands—my hand since Derek didn't even respond. She didn't seem offended though. Her bright smile didn't even waver. Hell, the kids here don't seem crazy. So why are they here? Heck, why are _we _here?

"I'm Liz by the way. Nice shirt." she smiled and I responed with a grin, a grunt for you-know-who.

"Thanks." She was nice. Kinda reminds me of a friend a few years ago. Chloe. She suddenly disappeared then sent to some group home. I can't remember the name though. Luck? Line? Lame? I shook my head. Now's not the time to be thinking about a long lost friend.

I took the seat next to Peter with Derek beside me and took a heaping of cereal and toast.

**^_^**

After breakfast we went to get our schedules from ms-talk-a-lot's office but before we entered we heard voices. I'm sure Derek heard minutes ago because of his super sensitive hearing, I'll ask him for the first part later.

"--here for her." a guy spoke. He seemed to stress the _her_ in a strange way.

"Alright. She's in the left wing room six Dr. Davidoff." that was ms-talk-a-lot's voice! I heard footsteps heading our way, I was about to scramble to a hiding place when Derek beat me to it. He yanked me backwards a few meters and whispered to me to walk. Smart dude.

I walked casually to the door fully aware of Derek rolling his eyes at my _too _casual walk. When we were a few steps away from the door an old-dude came out and his eyes had this weird glint in them when he saw the two of us.

"Ah. You must me Simon and Derek. I'm Dr. Davidoff." he smiled a creepy smile and shook my hand. Derek grunted as usual and was staring at the dude intently.

Ms-talk-a-lot scurried out and ushered us in. Davidoff went off probably to see the girl.

Ms-talk-a-lot told us that he was the head honcho here and started to go over our schedules and straightening out Derek's _other _subjects. Specifically, moving his math and science to a college level. I was examining plain room when I saw a frame with an outline of the 2nd floor. The left wing was colored pink and the right, blue. In the right wing, a box with the number 6 was colored red. Also 4 and 8. I guessed that's where Peter and Brady stayed. At the pink portion of the frame the boxes 2, 3, 6, 7 and 9 were red. Huh. There sure are a lot more girls here. Does that mean girls are crazier than guys? Ahaha... That's gonna hit my comics...

"_Alright. She's in the left wing room six Dr. Davidoff."_

I looked at the 6th box. Who exactly is in that room for the head honcho to visit? I turned around and saw that Talbot and Derek just finished and she was about to usher us out when I blurted out my question.

"Mrs. Talbot?" I asked using my _charming _voice. As Derek called it.

"Yes dear?"

"Who're the girls here? N-not that I'm interested or anything. Just curious." I made sure to add the stutter and pointed at the frame. Her eyes twinkled in amusement. I saw Derek from the corner of my eye roll his eyes and threw me a half grin. I resisted the urge to grin back. It would ruin my _charming _mode.

"Ah. We have 5 girls here. I'm sure you've met them at breakfast?" she chirped and started to usher us out.

"But there were only _four _girls during breakfast. Is the other one sick?" I asked innocently. Derek snorted beside me.

Without even beating an eyelash she smiled her sick smile and replied.

"No dear. She just prefers to stay secluded. She comes out during classes though."

"Oh. What's her name Mrs. Talbot?" I asked pushing my luck. Her smile faltered a bit but she hid it quickly.

"You'll know soon enough Simon. Now off you go! Classes will start tomorrow for you boys you know!" She twittered and shut the door to our faces.

**^_^**

**~Still....Simon's POV~ (A/N: getting tired with Simon rambling?? ahaha..)**

After lunch we were allowed to go out to the yard and to my joy a basketball court was there. Ms. Van _Dope _typed in the pass code and allowed us to roam free keeping her dour eyes on us the whole time before she shut the door closed. Eh. The hell I care about her...now...where's the ball?

AHA!!

"Up for a little ass kickin' bro?"I bent down and picked up the ball. I heard him snort in reply uncrossing his arms and grinned a full one.

"Watch _your _ass Simon."

I didn't bother responding. I dribbled the ball and ran to his court eager to start and win of course.

I jumped up and dunked the basketball in the hoop and grinned at my brother. He grinned back and caught the ball and ran to my side of the court. So far, the only good part about this group home thing is the basketball court.

I cursed when he feinted left and I fell for it giving him a chance to dunk as well. He was about to catch the ball when he froze. I smacked into his back rubbing my forehead. Hey, he could be mistaken for a tree if you smacked into him.

"Bro?"He looked whipped his head towards the left most window of the house and I followed. A swish of blonde hair was all I saw—and I wasn't even sure if it was blonde since the afternoon sun was getting my eyes—before the curtains closed. I looked at Derek. He was staring intently at the window.

"Bro, who was that?" I asked. "Was that Liz? I mean, she has blonde hair and all." I added.

"That wasn't Liz. They have classes remember? Her smell's familiar but I just can't remember it." He growled. Figures. One of the reasons he likes math is because it always has an exact answer and you could figure it out if you knew special codes for it. At least that's what he told me. And right now, I'm sure he isn't liking the fact that he doesn't remember something he needs to remember.

"One thing's for sure.." he cut off my train of thought.

"..that room is at the left wing, number 6."

**^_^**

It was almost 7 when me and Derek went back inside. I wanted to check out the media room so we went down. I was hoping for the top of the line gadgets and stuff but I was out of luck. Was I always? It was a twenty-inch TV, a cheap DVD/VCR combo, and an old Xbox, and an ancient looking computer.

I went towards the TV about to check out the DVDs when I saw that we weren't alone.

"Hey." she looked up from her PSP and sat up her amber bob bouncing.

"Hey Amber! Whoa! Cool PSP, where'd ya get it?" I asked not really jealous. I prefer outdoors thank you very much.

"Not mine. Borrowed it from Rae." She replied and resumed her playing. Speaking of Rae...

"Hey Amber,"

"Yeah?" eyes glued to the game, she was answering me with half her attention only. Sweet.

"How many are you guys here?"

"Us? Eight. Ten now that you guys are here." she replied her eyes focused on the game.

"But there were only seven at breakfast and lunch."

"Oh. You mean Chloe? She disappears sometimes. Dunno why though, you should meet her. She's nice. Kinda like Liz but a little lower on the hyper scale." I locked gazes with Derek at the name.

Chloe? As in the Chloe who's our playmate a few years back? The Chloe who disappeared to move to a group home 'coz of her dad? The Chloe who's supposed to be a necro??

"Chloe?" I asked hoping to fish for more answers. I got 'em.

"Yeah. Strawberry blonde with red streaks. Stutters and sees.....ghosts? That's what I heard from the queen bitch. Oh, I also heard she's diagnosed as schizo but she sure as hell doesn't act like one. Pretty normal to me."

I felt my stomach churn. From happiness or whatever, I dunno. All I was thinking right now was that Chloe was here! Our old friend who's the only person who treated the two of us like her real friends and not like the shallow girls at school. And she was diagnosed as schizo?? Just 'coz she's seeing ghosts? Ha! What next? Derek will be diagnosed as a guy who takes too much steroids 'coz of his size? Yeah right.

"So...she stays in her room...at the furthest part of the left wing most of the time?" I asked hoping I could get the room number.

"Yeah. Number 6. She's got pretty clothes from her dad before he died and left her a fortune. Shame she doesn't care about it though. I'm sure the bitch would spend it in a _hour _if it was given to her."

"The bitch?" I asked. That's the 2nd time she mentioned it. Derek was like a statue behind me. Probably thinking about the meeting our long lost friend in a _group home _of all sorts.

"Queen Victoria? Queen of Meds??" She looked up from her PSP and looked at me expecting me to get her point. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and her mouth curved to a grin.

"Tori. The girl who looked at you like a hungry wolf. Now do you get it?" She asked. My mouth formed an 'o'. I sneaked a glance at Derek who's mouth was twitching. I gave him a look and went back to Amber. She was already satisfied she got her point across so she went back to her game and waved absentmindedly when we left.

Just when I reached the last step at the top of the stairs I heard voices. I looked to my left and sure enough, at the last room that's facing the hallway and our room was partly open, the door read number 6.

"I'll see you soon then, Chloe." Dr. D. came out and I saw a girl sitting on the chair by her desk looking out the window. She has strawberry blonde hair with red streaks and was wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans. I couldn't see her face since her head was turned away from the door but I was sure who she was. Chloe.

Derek thumped me in the back telling me to move so I moved aside to let him pass. Dr. D was looking at the doorknob of the already closed door smiling creepily until he saw us his creepy smile still intact. The door was already closed before Derek got to the last step so I guess he didn't see Chloe.

"Simon, Derek! I heard you're starting class soon?" He asked approaching us.

"Yeah. Uh, Dr. D?" I asked innocently.

"Yes Simon?"

"Who was that?" I was expecting an answer like Talbot's but it seems my luck was returning.

"Oh? That was Chloe. I guess you didn't see her during mealtimes. I heard she didn't come out since this morning, Mrs. Talbot says she's just upset since she got in a fight with Victoria." He said so casually you would think he was rambling about the weather.

"A fight? Can I know the details or is it confidential?" I asked. I probably look like a snoopy airhead to Dr.D right now but I couldn't care less if it meant I was fishing for info about our long lost friend. I'm sure Derek wouldn't be complaining too.

"Quite the nosy one are you?" He chuckled. I laughed nervously.

"It's alright. I'm sure you heard from the other kids the reason why she's here. Apparently, Victoria accused her of talking to a ghost and all that and the fight started soon after." I nodded at his response. Behind me, I heard Derek grunt in understanding.

He looked at his watch then at us. "We'll it's getting late boys. I have to get going. See you soon! Be good." he said and patted the two of us on the heads like dogs and before me and Derek can react he was halfway down the stairs whistling.

I looked at my brother who was looking at room number 6. The room opposite to ours.

"I know dude. I miss her too." I thumped his back and he glared at me.

"I wasn't--" he started but I cut him off.

"Sure you do. We both know she was the only one who treated you like a real person and a friend and she's sure as hell not like the other shallow girls at school. Hell, you said so yourself she was _weird_ when she didn't run screaming as soon as she knew you were a werewolf." I told him. She was our best friend and I can't wait to see her again tomorrow.

**^_^**

_**Yoooohooo!!! So how was it??? Sorry...Chloe didn't show up much in this chappie. Ooh. It's quite short so the next...It'll be longer and Chloe will come in!! I'm still trying to adjust to Derek's POV....so please bear with me. I find it easier to do Simon's POV than Derek's. Ahaha...**_

_**Anyhoo!!! if you're reading this then that means you've read this chappie! Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks soooo much!!!**_

_**Ezra005**_


	3. Chloe

**BETA NEEDED!!! I NEED A BETA PEOPLE! AHAHA...SERIOUSLY. DOES ANYONE KNOW A FREE BETA?? I REALLY NEED ONE!! THANKS SOOO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: Must I say??**

_**Hullo everyone!!! Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!! Whoo!!! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!!!! I'm soooo happy!!!!**_

_**Yay!! Chloe's coming in!!! whee!!!**_

_**As promised it's longer!! hehe**_

_**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Also, drop in a few ideas! I constantly get writer's block ya see??**_

_**Anyhoo...enJOY!!!**_

_**Ezra**_

**Chapter 2: Chloe**

_**~Flashback~**_

_I looked at my brother who was looking at room number 6. The room opposite to ours._

"_I know dude. I miss her too." I thumped his back and he glared at me._

"_I wasn't--" he started but I cut him off._

"_Sure you do. We both know she was the only one who treated you like a real person and a friend and she's sure as hell not like the other shallow girls at school. Hell, you said so yourself she was weird when she didn't run screaming as soon as she knew you were a werewolf." I told him. She was our best friend and I can't wait to see her again tomorrow._

_**~end Flashback~**_

**~Simon's POV~**

I woke up at 7:30 and saw Derek just getting out from the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel. He looked at me and saw I was awake and grinned. Someone woke up in a good mood today...

"Ugh! Derek!" I peeled the towel off my face and scrambled out my bed and tackled the guy to the floor. I had to jump from my bed to get enough momentum to bring him down. If I didn't, well...let's just say it wouldn't be ending well on my part.

He grunted under me and easily got me off him.

"Get dressed. Sched said class starts at 9. I'm hungry." I laughed and shook my head grabbing my towel and got in the bathroom. Figures. The guy's hungry. Then I remembered another thing today. We're gonna get to see Chloe again! Did she grow taller? Is she still that perky girl a few years ago? I was glad I was in the shower, or else I would hear no end of it from Derek when he sees the stupid grin on my face.

I was drying my hair when I got out and saw Derek about to open the door.

"Bro! Lemme finish drying my hair first would--" My sentence was cut off when he opened the door—jerk—and we both saw two girls at the furthest end of the hallway, at the end of the left wing.

A girl with long blonde hair and another with strawberry blonde hair with red streaks. I swear heard Derek hold his breath like me.

Fortunately, Liz—the blonde girl—didn't bother lowering her voice so I didn't need Derek's superhearing. He edits too much. Ugh.

"Chloe!! I have news!" Liz exclaimed and seemed excited. Or is that her usual self? Dunno. Chloe had her back facing us so all I could see is her shoulderlenght hair and her plain shirt and jeans.

"Haha. Alright Liz, wait a minute. Lemme shower first." her voice wasn't the same, but it didn't change that much too. All I know is, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my cheeks when I heard her talk. I didn't bother looking at Derek. He'd most probably keeping his face impassive....surprise, surprise!

"What? You mean you haven't showered yet? What were you doing downstairs?" Liz asked eyeing the basket Chloe was holding. I didn't notice before.

"Laundry?"

"Yup...You know Tori...." Chloe made hand gestures making Liz giggle.

"Alright. What are we doing talking here for? Come on...time for you to bathe!" Liz proclaimed and ushered Chloe in her room. While she was pushing Chloe she saw us at the other end of the hall. A bright smile spread across her face and she waved.

"Hi Simon! Hi Derek! Good morning!" Was it me or did I see Chloe stiffen? Naw...it's just the light.

Chloe looked over her shoulder showing about half her face and shot us a smile. Not the _sparkly-shiny-bright _smile of Liz and soooo not like the _I'm-gonna-eat-you-muwahahahaha! s_mile of Tori.

It was the smile me and Derek saw years ago and it feels funny to see it again after so many years passed. She added a little wave before she allowed Liz to haul her inside her room and shut the door with a bang.

I was about to say something to Derek when the door opened again and Liz's head poked out.

"Told you she was shy!" She grinned our way and shut the door again. I blinked.

"C'mon." Derek gruffly said and half dragged me to the stairs.

Another positive thing being stuck in this wacko place _besides _the basketball court? Seeing our long lost best bud. Chloe.

**~end Simon's POV~ (A/N: bet ye're glad 'bout that huh? Haha)**

**^_^**

**~Chloe's POV~ (A/N: everyone say it with me!!! ….FINALLY!!!)**

"Girl...." I sighed. It's the basement ghost again.

"What?" I did my best to not sound irritated. He's been pestering me since I got here. It's getting on my nerves.

"...must...contact...." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help it. It's always the same over and over again. It's like a broken CD or something. Always repeating over and over.

The heroine is tired after a long day and the ghost comes in asking the same question he always asks for months.

"I know, I know. I must contact Samuel Lyle blah blah. Not now okay? I tried last time and all I got was an Volo half-demon like Dr.D but more powerful. Well, that's what he said anyway." I grumbled and looked out the window and saw the basketball court and beyond that, the forest. I looked at the court longingly. It reminds me of my first friends. Simon and Derek. Then—

"...no...bring...news...." my thoughts were cut when he said that. I looked at where I could hear the voice strongest and blinked.

"News? What news? Tori's mom is here to wreak havoc..._again_?" All of us hated Tori's mom. She can be the adoptive sister of Satan. Hope Tori won't end up like her....she's getting there thought on some days....

"...boys...coming...." my brow furrowed. I'm used to this lack of communication thing but it still gets in my nerves.

"Who's coming?"

"...two....boys..."

"Two boys? Who are they?" I asked. It's been a while since a new kid was added here. Six months maybe? I'm not sure.

"...not sure....names....didn't say...."

"When?"

"...now..." Great. Two boys are coming right now and basement ghost doesn't even know their names. I guess it's time to call in the cavalry...

I took in a deep breath and tried to contact a _friend_.

"Whoa! Oh! Mistress! What may I do to serve?" A boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes appeared before me. I smiled warily.

"Hey Pryce." Pryce is the Volo half-demon I accidentally contacted and summoned when I was trying to contact Samuel Lyle during my first encounter with the basement ghost around 8 months back. Apparently, before I summoned him, he was about to _get sucked ito the void_ or whaterver they call it. I dunno. They won't tell. Something about necromancers knowing too much about the after life. So now, the guy's grateful and would come at my every call. Pretty cool but sometimes it gets annoying. Especially when you're about to place the last card on your 2 decks of cards tower and he pops out of nowhere and scares you shitless.

"I need you're help." I said unsure if he's alright with me asking him to do.I know he wants to but it seems wrong yanno? This is gonna be the first time I'm gonna ask the guy a favor, and hopefully the last.

"I'm at yer service m'lady!" He saluted and I couldn't hold in my grin.

"Thanks Pryce. Look, the basement ghost told me two new boys are coming right now but he doesn't know their names. Can you?" Pryce blinked then his mouthe spread out into a full fledged grin.

"Ah...interested in boys now I see....—" I felt my cheeks heat up and I scowed at him.

"No. It's out of curiosity Pryce. So if it's a bother it's alright, I'll—"

"Naw! It's okay Chloe, just pulling yer strings..." with that he disappeared. I looked at the same spot where I left the basement ghost and hoped he was still there to hear me.

"Umm...I'm sorry I won't be able to contact Samuel today. Some other time okay?" I sent him a kind smile.

"...okay..." I slumped back to my chair and looked out the window again. That was....exhausting to put it bluntly. I got into a fight with Tori..._again. _She accused me of talking to a ghost which honestly at that time I _wasn't. _I was mumbling under my breath how evil and annoying she's being! Jeez. When you're talking to a ghost she doesn't accuse you, but when you aren't....wham! A full fledge fight with the Queen. Ugh.

Anyway. I let her have the last say. Arguing with Tori won't get me anywhere. It's just gonna give me another headache.

"M'lady!!!" I jumped and hit my forehead on the window. I growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not do that!"I growled rubbing my sore forehead. Ugh. Hopefully it won't bruise.

"I got their names!" I waited patiently for him to finish his 'drumroll'.

"Simon Bae and Derek Souza! Simon's the blonde one with..." I didn't listen to what Pryce was saying. All I was thinking that they were here. Here! In Lyle House! My bestfriends before I was taken away! A surge of emotions ran through me and I only caught a few. Happiness, sorrow and longing. I guess, the sorrow is 'coz they're stuck at Lyle house. And believe me. ..

**^_^**

The next day Mrs. Talbot brought me up breakfast since Liz told her I refused to come down for breakfast. She brought me cereal and poured me milk from the pitcher she was carrying. I prefer eating in my room but the nurses would discourage it, save for me of course. I dunno, they seem to be extra nice to me, which is, _not _cool. I know the reason and I hate it. It still and will always give me nightmares.

So of course, following the usual, 'the heroine takes advantage of her suck-ish situation and turns it to her advantage' scene, I'm having breakfast in my room enjoying not having to see Tori's sneering face and Peter and Brady's annoying stares. I'm a bit sad for abandoning Amber, Rae and Liz though, ah, I'll make it up to them tomorrow.

"There you go dear. I'm sure was having a bad day so she blew up on you." Mrs. Talbot said patting me on the head. Huh. She's always having a bad day and _always _blows up on me. I simply nodded and though I suck at acting, managed to put up my 'sad' face.

"Cheer up Chloe! I know! I'll tell the other nurses and kids not to disturb you the whole day so you can stay here in your room the whole day, you'd like that right?" Yes!!! Wait...what about Liz, Rae and Amber?

"I guess..." I replied biting my tongue to keep from smiling. She seemed satisfied with my answer and stood up.

"But remember Chloe. Tomorrow, it's back to clas okay?" My luck isn't that great but I'll have to make do.

"Yes Mrs. Talbot. Thanks for letting me stay in my room." I gave her a wary smile which she returned a little too eagerly.

"Of course dear...Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! We have two new boys coming in. Their names are Simon and Derek. You'll get to see them tomorrow at class." I nodded keeping my face neutral. She was looking at me as if waiting for a reaction and I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of getting it.

"I'll be back to bring you lunch dear. I hope you'll be well tomorrow." And she shut the door. I smiled in success. Yes! I have a whole day to myself. I looked at my food and decided against it. It was still 7 something so I wasn't really hungry yet. I decided to read the book Dr.D gave to me when he dumped me here.

It was a black book with shiny red letters in elegant script that spelled out _Nekromantia_.

It wasn't pleasing but I had to take it in if I want to understand what I _am _better. What they did to me.

_Necromancy if translated into its basic meaning is the divination by raising the spirits of the dead. The word derives from the Greek _nekros_ "dead" and _mantera_ "Divination." It has a subsidary meaning in it's basic form reflected in an alternative and archaic form of the word, _nigromancy _(a folk etymology using Latin _niger, _"black"), in which the magical force of "dark powers" is gained from or by acting upon corpses. A practitionaer of necromancy is a necromancer._

_In religious terms, necromancy is the art of communicating with the spirit world is considered to be an evil act, a practice of black magic and Satan worship._

_Academically speaking, necromany is another name, an older name, for mediums, spiritualists, and others who could talk to ghosts. This was linked to the ancient meaning that if one can talk to the dead, they could predict the future because they could see everything._

_In the supernatural world, these meanings are quite near the mark but are missing bits and tidbits. The next page is an example of this, missing bits and tidbits._

I turned the page and a horrible painting met me. A mob of dead people, rotting and hacked up, being led by a guy with glowing eyes and an evil grin. The title below: _The Army of the Dead._

The next page is another grotesque picture of grotesque men. I flipped, another and another. Close ups of zombies with decomposing flesh and worms coming out of their eyeholes. I took a shuddering breath and flipped the page again glad that it wasn't a picture but text. I continued to read.

_Necromancy defined in it's raw form in the supernatural world is having the power of communicating with the dead. The power to raise the dead. The power to control the dead._

My shaking hands grabbed a handful of pages and flipped getting me to the center of the book and I read...

_...have the ability to raise corpses, spirits and demons and control them._

I slammed the book shut my hands trembling like crazy, eventually, I dropped it and fell to the floor opening to the page where a picture of a necromancer with glowing eyes was controlling an army of the dead. I shut my eyes tight and closed the book with my foot and walked to the window hugging myself.

It wasn't because what I read is scary and I couldnt' belive a girl like me could do those horrible things. It was because it was all true. I could communicate with them. I _can _raise them and I won't doubt what it says that I can control them.

I opened the window to let air in and I inhaled deeply. This wasn't the first time I opened that horrible book. In fact, it was the third but it always got the same reaction from me. Me slamming it shut, shaking.

Two years back, I would've believed that this was all some funny game Dr.D and the others were playing to pull my strings. I learned the cold hard truth the hard way by having it slam at your face with the force of a train.

I took another deep breath and let out a shuddering laugh. _"Idiot Chloe. You've been with this book for 8 freaking months and you only opened it thrice. That's pathetic. And you know what's even more pathetic? You getting the same reaction over and over. Like a cat who never learns." _Some heroine.

I looked at the clock and blinked. Whoa. It's already 9 past. I was making like a scaredy cat that long? My belly grumbled telling me what I needed to do.

When I was halfway finishing my toast Pryce appeared again. He didn't get much of a reaction from me this time. I only almost dropped my toast. _Almost._

"Chloe!!!" He grinned and did his annoying twirl.

"What is it Pryce?" I asked biting my toast.

"The balding dude who they call Davidoff is here! He's at the stairs right now!" I spat out my toast and looked at him with horror written across my face and I guess was another emotion I was feeling at the moment. Anger.

"In T-minus 3!"

"...2!..."

"...1!..."

"...0!!!..." He disappared and simultaneously the door opened revealing Dr.D.

**^_^**

I returned to my toast blinking back my anger before he saw it.

"Hello Chloe." I looked at him and smiled. I couldn't help but reveal a bit of anger and I'm sure he felt it. His smile faltered.

"Hi Dr. Davidoff." I resumed my breakfast leaving him free to roam hoping he would just disappear and leave me alone. Ah, but my luck is always at the wrong end isn't it?

"I came here to visit you. So how are you?" Visit his _subject _more like it. How am I? Am I supposed to tell him I haven't exploded yet?

"I'm fine. Thank you for visiting. It's very nice of you." I responded robotically and resumed my eating. My toast is all gone now so I settled for the apple.

I heard him walk around my room and the corner of my eye I saw him pick up the book he gave me. _Nekromantia. _I pretended not to see his smile when he picked it up. But the accursed window just _had _to be shiny and show me!

"I see you've been reading the book I gave you." I nodded. Refusing to look at him. That didn't seem to faze him though.

"So have you understood it completely? Did you fully embrace who you really are?" he asked eagerly I couldn't control it anymore. I stood up and glared.

"No." I replied keeping my voice calm. His expression was of mock surprise.

"Tut, tut. I was expecting more of you Chloe. You are after all our greatest achievement. If only you'll learn to obey—" I cut the bald lunatic off before could set off another fuse in me.

"_Greatest achievement?_"I snarled and took a step towards him. His facial features swifly changed from mocking to fear and horror and he took a step back. I couldn't help but smile inwardly at his reaction.

"I thought I was an _unsuccessful _subject? A subject who's powers were heightened because of your little _Genesis II project_? Your collegues wanted to terminate me like Mila Andrews and Jane Teller a year and a half ago! But _you _wanted to try saving me. Since I was the only one left of my race from the five major races you tested on, who actually survived. _You _did this to me! A bit of this, a bit of that. A twist here, a tweak there. And look what we have! Uncontrollable powers that _grow_!" I took in a deep breath to calm myself. The lunatic took this as a chance to speak.

"C-Chloe, this is all—" I never said I was done speaking...

"all what? A misunderstanding? Is it really Dr. Davidoff? A misunderstanding?" By this time my voice reached a high pitch it was hard to believe it came from me. I saw him suddenly wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing his goosebumps that appeared. I didn't know what was happening but I was glad that it gave him discomfort.

"For almost two years you _experimented _on me." I kept my voice low and continued to glare at him my knuckles turning white from the force I was putting to keep my hands fisted. If I didn't, he might be coming down with a hand mark on his cheek, and that's just minimally speaking.

"It was the most horrible thing that ever happened to me and you have the guts to show yourself here? After dumping me here with hopes I'll _get better_ and serve you? To help you contact Samuel Lyle and his experiments?"I took a deep breath to calm myself again. I shouldn't allow my voice to rise. I shouldn't. They'll hear. _He'll _hear.

"Good luck with that." I added bitterness in my voice along with the other negative things I was throwing at him at the moment. I normally respect people older than me and if given the opportunity, I wouldn'd shout at them. But this was different. I learned things the hard way back at the warehouse. I'm not going to make the same mistake again.

"C-Chloe, there are two new boys here—" my anger flared and I looked at him again and took another step towards him. His reaction was the same. Horror, fear and an involuntary step back.

"Yeah. About that. A little birdie just told me that two new boys are here." Pryce popped beside me and exclaimed, "Whoo! I'm that little birdie baldie!!!" I ignored him and continued grilling baldie.

"A sorcerer and a werewolf. Simon and Derek." He sputtered when he found out I know about them. He didn't know they were my bestfriends. Good. I looked out the window and saw them playing basketball—just like old times—I moved away just in time, not allowing Derek to see me. Though I think he caught sight of my hair. I reverted my attention back to Davidoff.

"Yes Dr. Davidoff. I read the file." I stated. His fear and horror fading and his face started to go red.

"I know about Peter who's about to be 'cured' and go home. I know about Amber, Brady and Liz hanging by their fingertips. About Simon. I also know about Rae and Tori. And guess what? I saw my name there too. Like Derek, questionmarks beside our names." I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall beside my barred window.

He finally gained enough composture to respond. Oh joy.

"Chloe, what we did, we were trying to help you. And we did help you" I snorted.

"If you did access the file you _weren't _supposed to access then you should know. Ordinary necromancers have these horrible and fatal side effects when whey use their powers. You on the other hand as far as I know have no side effects. That's why you're a success. You're just under final observation, that's all. Hence, the questionmarks." Lie. He must really think I'm an idiot to feed me lame excuses and poorly made lies. Not a very good villain if you ask me. He also didn't say anything about Derek. More proof that it's a lie.

"You can live your life freely, not in terror like the other necromancers. Your father cared about you Chloe."

"Don't." I whispered. I didn't look up but I was sure he was smiling. I felt my energy drain from that mere sentence.

"Just because he wasn't a supernatural doesn't mean he doesn't know the ups and downs of your powers."he continued. I swallowed thickly and fisted my hands to stop them from shaking. Too late. He saw.

"Your father dedicated his life for you...for your comfort as a supernatural. It's a shame he couldn't see what his efforts have manifested into..." he looked at me with the same hungry eye J-jacob had.

"But..." he took long strides and stopped infront of me. He tilted my chin upwards making me look into his _in_humane, hungry eyes.

"I'm sure he shows himself right? I'm sure you can see him." I refused to answer and summed up my strength and looked at him haughtily. I have enough practice with Tori in achieving this expression.

"No. And it's a good thing too." I sidestepped to get out of his filthy hands and put as much distance between us as I can.

"Think Chloe! If he can contact you and you, him. He can share the things he wasn't able to before he died! Think of all the knowledge! All the things we can do with it! Make this world a better place!" That's it. When he gets to the 'make this world a better palce' part it's a sign his day pass has expired.

"Umm..Dr. Davidoff?" I asked reverting back to the polite Chloe. That caught his attention.

"Yes Chloe?" I resisted the urge to glare and kept my face cool and collected In dealing with people like these, you should learn to keep yourself calm and reveal nothing. Not even when they're achieving what they came for.

"I think it's time you leave." To any other adult I would feel terrible for speaking so rudely but if I valued my sanity, this had to be done.

He frowned. "No, I don't think so. I still have quite a few things I'd like to discuss with you." This time I glared. Fine. If he didn't want to leave, I'll make him.

"Pryce."I whispered not even moving my lips. In a nanosecond he appeared beside Davidoff and grinned at me adding a salute. I watched him partially open the door. Dr. Davidoff looked expecting to see someone. He looked startled when he didn't see anyone. He looked at me his lips pressed into a thin line but his eyes gave him away. It showed the usual hunger, and..._that_ look. That very same look when he first brought me to the warehouse when I was 13 and he found out I just talked to one of the ghosts there. I held my ground and repeated my statement.

"I think it's time you leave Dr. Davidoff." I said softly. Soft enough that he, who was just a meter away would strain to hear.

"I'll see you soon then, Chloe." I was already looking out the window when he spoke. I didn't need to see him to know that he's smiling when he said that. I heard the door shut and Pryce locking it. I bet the lunatic would be staring at it from the other side but I didn't care. From the corner of my eye I saw Pryce approach me. I turned to face him an gave him a weak smile.

"Chloe...you okay?" his eyes. It held, sympathy, anxiety, sorrow and if I'm not mistaken...fear. I'd be an idiot if I thought he wouldn't hear our little convo. He didn't know I can slam him back to his corpse and control him. And because of Dr. D, he does.

I shrugged and turned back to my window. I didn't want to see that expression again. I didn't care if it was from Dr. Davidoff and the others, but Pryce? He's become one of my friends. I didn't want that.

"Pryce?" I asked anxious to his reply. Would it be hesitant? Laced with fear?

"Yeah m'lady?"I smiled weakly at the window at his response. At least it's not hesitant right?

"Thanks." I could hear the giddiness in his voice.

"No prob! After all...a Volo is always, _always _more powerful and handsome than an cheap Agito!" A laugh bubbled up and a bit of my moodiness evaporated. I looked at my watch and blinked.

"Whoa! It's past 6!" I exclaimed. Pryce laughed.

"Yeah. You guys sure can talk..." I rolled my eyes and heard my belly growl.

"OOH! Time to feed Chloe!!" I blushed and right on cue, Mrs. Talbot came scurrying in a tray in hand. She was fumbling about not bringing me lunch and all that because I was busy talking with Dr. Davidoff and stuff. I glared at Pryce. I was too busy blushing to see him unlock the door and let Mrs. Talbot in.

"Mrs. Talbot!" I finally got her out of her mumbling and she looked at me her eyes desperate with that emotion again. Fear.

I swallowed thickly and smiled.

"It's alright Mrs. Talbot. I guess Dr. Davidoff and I lost track of time. Thanks for bringing me dinner." I took the plate from her ignoring Pryce doing cartwheels at the corner.

She fumbled apologies again before departing. I think she managed to squeeze in a sentence or two about going to class tomorrow. Huh.

I waited till she closed the door and Pryce to lock it before I headed to my desk my dinner in tow. Ooh. Nutritious. Yum.

**^_^**

The birds started chirping. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I didn't sleep well....hell, I _never _sleep well. I went to my bathroom and splashed my face, I stared into the mirror. My eyebags were less prominent now...as days pass...I'm slowly looking gaunt-like...like a necromancer. I rapidly shook my head trying to rid my thoughts. '_Deep claming breaths Chloe. That always helps the heroines when it's the climax of the movie.' _I told myself.

I didn't want to take a bath yet since it was...what? 5 or 6 in the morning? Nu-uh. I put on a plain shirt and jeans and tamed my blonde hair and headed out.

I sneaked down the stairs and headed to the laundry room. No I am not looking for trouble. I'm gonna get my laundry....and yes..._maybe_...try what the basement ghost says...

No one was up at the time so I didn't have any problems. I crept down the stairs and spotted the laundry basket. There was a black one—how fitting—labeled Chloe. I took it and was determined to leave without even _looking _at the crawl space but as usual...luck was against me.

"Girl..." I sighed.

"Alright. I'll check." I walked to the door and set aside my clothes. If this were a movie, I'd be reaching for the doorhandle slowly with thrilling music in the background. Finally, I held it, it felt smooth and cold. I twisted it.

_CLACK._

I sighed. Both from relief and annoyance. Somehow, somewhere inside of me, I wasn't ready to open the door..._again. _

"Locked." I told him and picked up my basket and turned around only to come face to face with Pryce making a goofy face.

"GAH!!!" I dropped my basket which landed on my foot. I hopped on one foot and eventually slipped on a piece of clothing landing on my butt with my feet hitting the basket upward making my clothes rain down on me.

I growled removing my shirt from my head and saw Pryce howling with laughter, unable to keep himself upright and was rolling to and fro.

"PRYCE!!" I whisper yelled glaring daggers at the half-demon. It took him a good 2 minutes to calm himself, 2 minutes of me glaring at him.

"Sorry Chole! It was just toooooo tempting!! And the look on your face!!! HA!!! Priceless!!!" He went into another wave of laughter. I rolled my eyes and muttered colorful words under my breath I learned from Tori and started folding my clean clothes again.

Prye finally sobered up when I was at my last t-shirt and was watching me work. When I placed it in the basket and stood up, he spoke.

"Morning Chloe!" My mouth twitched.

"Morning Pryce." He beamed at me and walked with me. There were only 5 steps left when Pryce suddenly yelled 'STOP!'. I obeyed and stood still.

I watched him go ahead and scan the area. He looked over his shoulder and said,

"_Dope _is awake. Wait for my whistle and rush up m'kay Chloe?" I nodded and watched him walk casually to the Ms. Van Dop whistling while doing so. _Whistling!!_

A second passed then his head poked around the corner.

"Oh and Chloe? Don't trip! Ta-ta!!" I rolled my eyes and took careful steps till I was at the last step of the stairs that lead to the basement and waited for Pryce's whistle.

While waiting my mind wandered to my old playmates. They're here. At this accused house. They have a LOT of explaining to do....ah...what a coincidence....do do I..

A shrill sound cut my thoughts and my legs immendiately moved carrying me up till I reached the top of the stairs. I took a deep breath and walked casually to my room at the left wing glancing back once in a while to look at the room at the right wing. Room 6.

I was at my door when Liz's voice came out of nowhere followed by her tackle.

"Chole!! Good Morning!!" her cheery voice said. I smiled and greeted her back. I love her enthusiasm. It makes things here at Lyle house easier.

"Chloe!! I have news!" Liz exclaimed and seemed excited. I shook my head, only she can change the topic in a complete 180 degree turn.

"Haha. Alright Liz, wait a minute. Lemme shower first." I said after remembering I haven't showered yet.

"What? You mean you haven't showered yet? What were you doing downstairs?" Liz asked and eyed the basket I was holding.

"Laundry?"

"Yup...You know Tori...." I made hand gestures making Liz giggle. I smiled.

"Alright. What are we doing talking here for? Come on...time for you to bathe!" She proclaimed and started to push me to my room. The pressure I felt from her pushing lessened. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw her waving. My throat felt dry. Here it is. The moment of truth.

"Hi Simon! Hi Derek! Good morning!" I stiffened. What was I supposed to say? 'Hi Derek! Hi Simon! What brings you here?' Ugh!! What do I do!? What do I do?! Then I remembered the movies I would watch where I would yell at the hero for acting stupid. Now I kinda know how that feels.

I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't ready to face them yet. Gimme a few minutes and I can get myself ready but by surprise? I'd rather take Pryce's heartstopping antics.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at them. I lookeda t Simon's queer looking face, then at Derek's height and build. He's dressed in baggy clothes. I'm sure he's wearing that to not look inditimating because of his werewolf genes. I added a little wave and allowed Liz to haul me to my room and shut the door with a not so soft bang.

I felt my eye twitch when Liz had the nerve to poke her head out and say,

"Told you she was shy!", before slamming the door and facing me with her grin.

"Now...time for you to hit the showers."

**^_^**

_**Yay!!! 16 pages!! the previous chap was 10! ahaha!!**_

_**anyhoo...I couldn't make this any longer since I have a lot of homework to do...ahaha....**_

_**thank you so much to those who reviewed!! I'm so happy!**_

_**Okie....Pryce....well, he's a volo half-demon....kinda like the guy in the exerpt of the reckoning? Yeah. I got that there. I thought it would be cool. Ahaa...**_

_**anyhoo....if you have any suggestions. Comments, reactions (and a few stuff to say about pryce) please tell me. Thanks!**_

_**See y'all next week!**_

_**Ezra**_


	4. Pryce

**Chapter 3: **

_**~flashback~**_

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at them. I lookeda t Simon's queer looking face, then at Derek's height and build. He's dressed in baggy clothes. I'm sure he's wearing that to not look inditimating because of his werewolf genes. I added a little wave and allowed Liz to haul me to my room and shut the door with a not so soft bang.

I felt my eye twitch when Liz had the nerve to poke her head out and say,

"Told you she was shy!", before slamming the door and facing me with her grin.

"Now...time for you to hit the showers."

_**~end flash back~**_

If it was possible for me to get anymore nervous I would. I'm now at my little santuary...the shower room. Here I get to have time to think without worries of nurses, friends and _ghosts _disturbing me. Pryce would never do that. He wouldn't dare. Especially now that he knows _what _exactly I am.

"What am I supposed to say to them?" I'm starting to talk to myself...great.

"Hi guys. Long time no see. So what brings you here at Lyle house? Did'ya know that all the kids here are actually genetically engineered supernaturals and are walking, talking, ticking timebombs?" That'll give me a grand intro.

But deep down, I was glad. I was happy that they're here. I know it's selfish of me. To actually be happy that my bestfriends are here with me, but I can't help it. I've been here for _so _long. I can't—

**BANG!BANG!BANG!**

Liz.

I came out drying my hair. Liz was tapping her foot an attempt to look impatient but her gleeful face gave her away. Heck, she was practically vibrating.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her. Her teeth caught the light when she beamed at me.

"You'll see!" she exclaimed and dragged me down. How can someone so tiny do that?

Liz half dragged me down the stairs. Breakfast was over. We had a few minutes more to spare before class started. I wasn't really hungry but Liz was so we scurried to the kitchen to grab her an apple. I literally crossed my fingers with hopes Derek wasn't lumbering around in the kitchen. We turned and entered the room.

Nope. Luck department still on break.

Piercing green eyes caught me. I froze. Liz padded over beside Derek and took an apple and went over to the sink to wash it, oblivious to my frozen state.

It's like I was thrown back to my 13 year old body and he was looking at me the first time we met. His green eyes seeing through me. Inspecting my very soul.

I wanted to look away. Heck, even my cracked nail seemed more interesting but I can't. Don't ask me why the hell I can't, I just _can't._

At the moment, I was greatful for what I underwent over the two years. I gave me something to work with. I allowed me to build a sort of mask that hid my emotions. It prevented the doctors from seeing what exactly they were doing with me. Over that course of time, it became a habit—no it became a permanent part of me. My guard, my security system. My walls. Now, I'm sure he's seeing the solid walls I build and I'm positive it's pissing him off.

Derek always did get pissed off easy. Heh.

"Chloe?"

Both our heads snapped towards the direction of Simon's voice. Simon, oh _Simon._

He hasn't changed. Yes he grew, he looked a bit more boyish than his 13 year old self. I missed him. I missed them.

This was it. This is the time I'm supposed to talk. I opened my mouth but before any words can tumble out another presence entered the room.

"Simon? Derek? Come with me please. We have to discuss a few things." Did I mention how I hate and love Mrs. Talbot? She saved me from my little unprepared speech at the same time destroyed my momentum in giving my speech! Have you ever had the feeling of wanting to do something and at the same time not? Well, that's what I'm feeling.

I couldn't stop the smile when Simon made a 'oh-com-on!' face. It grew bigger when Derek muttered a few choice oaths under his breath. He thought I didn't hear, but I did.

I stayed put and stared as they exchanged exasperated glances at one another. Mrs. Talbot spoke again.

"Come now dears. We have to rush." Mrs. Talbot chirped at was looking at the two expectantly. Before Simon and Derek followed they threw me a look. Both with one emotion in common. _Longing._

I watched them follow out the kichen. Derek looked over his shoulder and gave me a look I know very well. I responded with a smile but it came out as a twitch of my lips. He grunted and lumbered off with his brother and .

"Well, I have breakfast duty today, see you later Chloe!" Liz bounded off with her usual blinding smile and left me. She acted as if she was oblivious to what happened at the kitchen. For that amount of tact she has, I'm very greatful.

"Yeah, see you later Liz." I bid her farewell and started to the classrooms, halfway there Pryce decided to pop in. My eye only twitched this time. Improvement.

"Chloooooooeeeeee!" I cocked an eyebrow in question. I don't want to risk a certain someone overhearing me talking to myself. I haven't confirmed that I can talk and see ghosts and I am certainly not going to let the two of them know...Not yet at least.

The dim light of the hallway made it spooky but I trudged on. The classroom wasn't far. The worn carpet of the floor silenced my footsteps making my presence unknown unless you see me, or hear me.

"I heard the two newbies are in your class today! Aren't you excited!" Pryce practically squealed and did backflips. I looked at him dryly. Is it me or is my luck department shutting down and relocating?

I sighed and stopped when the door was mere inches from my face. I knew it was unnecessary but I still did it anyway. I took a deep breath, held it and counted one thru ten and let it out with one soft wooosh.

For a moment the sudden change of the brightness blinded me but my eyes adjusted quickly. Blinking rapidly I looked about and saw the whole room looking at me. My cheeks started to heat up my feet shuffling quickly to my seat and sat down. The teacher, I forgot her name didn't bother scolding me. Scratch that, she didn't _dare _scold me which was annoying and gratifying at the same time.

My seat was the furthest from the back and beside the window overlooking the lawn of the house. There was no seat beside me since I'm the backmost and the seat infront of me wan't taken. The one beside it was though. Occupied by Amber.

She discreetly looked at me and grinned.

"Glad you can join us." I grinned back and mouthed, "wouldn't miss it." She winked and faced the board again. I lost count the number of times the teacher called the attention of Amber while we were chatting. I guess she wasn't in the mood to listen to her boring lectures again so she's _behaving _or so she calls it.

I felt eyes on me so I searched the room till I saw two pairs of eyes. They were looking at me. The blue ones shining with joy, the striking green betraying nothing. He was just, looking.

"He does seem to like staring at you..." I jumped and immediately swatted my arm. I don't want Derek to know that I can still hear ghosts. I looked at him again and saw his jaw set a smidge tighter than before and his eyes tighten. I wouldn't be able to notice it if I didn't learn to read people by their eyes and facial expressions.

"Ms. Saunders." I looked at our teacher and saw she was looking at me. The class followed suit. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, apparently attempting to keep a blank face but her eyes betrayed her plans. It was dancing. Mocking. Challenging.

I stood up and met her stare. Her eyes darted about. Hah. One thing's for sure. She can't hold my stare. If she can't even do that, how on earth will she match against Derek's? The thought made me want to laugh but I swallowed it down. No need to dig a deeper hole Chloe...

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked politely. Her eyes narrowed misinterpreting my polite tone for mockery. Did she think I would jest her? She huffed angrily and smiled a sick sweet smile. Apparently she did.

"Please answer the question." I blinked. I was ready to tell her I didn't know and listen to her ramble about not paying attention when a whisper at my side came.

"145 days till he came." I didn't need to look to know Pryce had a smile dancing on his lips.

"145 days till he came." I repeated and watched their reactions unfold. The boys blinked and faced the board again. The girls nodded and did the same. The teacher, ah the teacher.

Her tongue did not move but her eyes said it all. Outrage.

She moved back and continued what she was writing her eyes only sending me the same message since I got here. _It's not over yet._

I resisted rolling my eyes and sat down again. I avoided looking at the general direction of the boys. I know what I'll see.

From 9 to 12 the teacher droned on. She called Simon once, when he got the right answer, _barely _she enjoyed calling him. After 3 times of picking on Simon she decided to move to her next target. Derek.

Sad to say for her she didn't get what she was hoping for. All she got from him were complete answers, reasonable explainations and _un_debatable reasons. She didn't prey on him again after her 4th attempt hoping he'll slip. She even went as low as picking a higher math we haven't tackled but he still answered it. Go Derek!

The long hand is dangerously getting nearer to the shorthand residing at 12. I swear my heartbeat increased. When the two hands meet I know what awaits me and I'm not sure myself if I really want it or not.

"That's all for today. For your homework, please answer Exercises 1.2 in page 23." The teacher announced and gave me the evil eye and left the room her hair swaying behind her.

I didn't even need to stand up and go near them. The two of them were already in front of me. Simon blocking my escape to the door, honestly, he didn't need to. Someone's eyes already held me.

"Hi." Stupid! Damn it Chloe! Is that all you can say?

Simon's lip quirked but Derek's face was set on stone. He simply blinked.

"Hey." The one to my right said softly. I tore away from the piercing green eyes and met with azure ones.

"We missed you," he said. I couldn't stop the smile the crept up. I wanted so much to hold them. To hug them. I missed them too. But I can't risk it. Everyone doesn't know of my relationship with the boys and I plan to use that to our advantage. Pryce seemed to know what I was thinking and said, "All clear mistress, go get 'em!" I didn't need to be told twice. I flung my arms around his neck and leaped not caring if I flung my entire weight at Simon.

He lost his balance but he gathered it quickly and hugged me just as fiercely as I did to him. "I missed you too," I whispered to his ear, his hair tickling my nose. We separated and held each other at arms length grinning from ear to ear. After a while I heard Pryce again.

"Get a move on there girl. The other one here is getting a bit antsy." He cooed. I didn't realize I moved so fast. In the blink of an eye from Simon's arms I pounced on Derek who caught me and held me. Steadying me with a strong arm round my waist and the other just below my shoulders, laced in my strawberry blonde hair. The gesture was like Simon's but blissfully different as well.

I inhaled and my nostrils was embraced by his musky scent. It was like a pineforest and cinnamon, all rolled into one. I noted with a hint of mirth that his deodorant hasn't expired...yet.

"I missed you, Derek," my whisper was muffled in his shirt since his size prevented me from even placing my head on his shoulder like Simon's. I didn't need to worry though. I knew he heard me.

He grunted and squeezed tight until I gasped and immediately released me holding me at arms length, inspecting if he made a mark. His emerald eyes dancing with worry, and something else.

"It's nothing Derek," our eyes met again. I didn't want to pull away this time. I don't know how long we were staring but I was glad for the interruption. Pryce and Simon's throat clearing brought the two of us back.

Simon's eyes were dancing with uncontrollable joy as he hugged me again. His grin wide I surprised me his mouth can endure the strain.

"Nice to see you again Chloe." I gave an answering grin and held them both for a hug.

"Ditto." I laughed. From the corner of my eyes I saw Derek smile. He should really do that more often...

"Didn't wanna break your little reuntion there mistress but the nurses are starting to look for you," Pryce informed me. I sighed and looked at the confused faces of the boys. My boys. My bestfriends.

"We have to go. I bet the nurses are looking for us now." They nodded and we went our separate ways.

"Hey Chloe?" I whirled around and looked at Simon from across the hall.

"Wanna play ball later?" My smile was so wide my cheeks hurt. He took that as a yes. The three of us parted with happy hearts, wait...4 of us.

"You seem to be getting along with them quite well."

I sighed. I hate it when she corners me. Was it just yesterday when she and I had a fight? What is up with her?I know she's having problems with her mother—from what Pryce tells me—but must she really make me her personal punching bag?

"It's not that hard you know." I replied keeping my cool. I learned the hard way that when someone makes a stab at you, you'll be the loser if you lose your cool and slash back mindlessly.

Her eyes flashed and I felt the hairs at the back of my neck prickle. She's getting to the point where she'll accidentally unleash her powers. There's gonna be a helluva lot of explaining if she does and I am in no mood to exert the incredible amount of effort necessary to deal with Davidoff anytime soon.

"Look Tori, just because we played ball doesn't mean anything. I'm sure if you ask them and approach them _nicely_ they'll also agree." I reasoned with her. The thought of another chat with Davidoff is daunting.

"Are you telling me that I can't make my own-"

"Hey girls! Whats up?" Simon's voice cut in smoothly. I let out a sigh of relief and looked over my shoulder to see Simon smiling at us. His smile looked a little forced. I swallowed my laugh and met emerald eyes. I immediately understood. I looked at Tori and gave her a look. She seemed to understand—thank goodness—and took a step forward her eyes trained on Simon.

"Hey Derek? Have you seen the game room?" I knew they already had a tour just yesterday but I was desperate not to see Davidoff, Derek must've seen the desperation in my eyes he immediately went along.

"No." Simon's eyes widened and the poor guy started to sweat bullets. Sorry Simon.

"Great! Want me to give you a tour?" I chirped. I didn't care if I was acting like a schizo or something, oh! I made a pun! When you want something so bad, you'll do anything to get it.

"Sure." Simon now had that raw panic look in his eyes that made me want to laugh. I bit my tongue and trotted over to Derek's side passing by Simon and shooting him a grateful glance.

_'I owe you.' _I mouthed and left him to his fate. I ignored Pryce's gales of laughter and his little mantra of 'My mistress is cruel! Nyahahaha! Chloe is evil!'.

The trip to the game room was silent. Both our steps were muffled by the carpet but I swear Derek's footsteps are softer than mine. Must come with the wolfy genes.

From the corner of my eye I saw him take a few looks at me. As if he's debating whether he should be the first to break the ice. I decided that I'll count one to five then say whatever comes in my head.

1...

2...

3...

4...

"Chloe." How can my name sound so strange when he says it? I looked at him and locked eyes.

"Yes?" I gave myself a head whack. He stepped infront of me and opened the game room door letting me pass through. Our eyes still locked together.

I sat on the couch and he took the one beside me our shoulders brushing.

"Derek, I-"

"Are you OK?" I looked at him. Really looked at him and saw something in those green eyes that I can't really describe but it made my stomach act funny.

"I—I think so. Yeah." I smiled at him. A real smile. Not a smile to show the doctors you're ok so that they won't poke and prod you anymore. He seemed unsure of my answer but he didn't say anything.

"What about you? Why are you and Simon here?" This was the first time he spoke so much all at once when he told me what happened to them. Somewhere over the course of his tale I saw his arm rest at the back of the couch, behind me. It was warm as usual. I scooted a smidge closer, for the warmth! Not for anything else.

When he finished we lapsed back into silence.

"So. Have you—you know?" He shook his head.

"Do you still-" I nodded. Right on cue Pryce popped in with his usual grin saying, "Chloe! The wicked witch is heading here right now dragging the blonde guy! In T-minus ten!-" I stood up, surprising Derek who stood up as well.

"Simon and Tori's coming." I told him and walked to the tv and started to talk about its features. He looked at me oddly but played along all the same.

"2!"

"1!"

"0!"

"And here's the game room-" Tori stopped short when she saw me and I stopped rambling about the fossilized game pad. Tori was holding Simon's arm in what appears to be a death grip and Simon was mouthing at us from behind her "HELP ME!" I blinked and bit my tongue to prevent myself from laughing. Derek's lips twitched.

"Derek! Bro! Let's play ball! Tori here gave me a very _interesting _tour. I wanna play ball now!" I noted his voice had this desperate edge in it that made my eye twitch—a side effect of preventing myself from laughing. Pryce was doing his usual rolling back and forth on the floor.

Derek nodded and Tori reluctantly released him from her death grip and threw me a dirty look. I smiled at her innocently and started to follow the boys out.

She didn't say anything—thank god for that—but she did throw a dozen or so knives at my back. Improvement.

I parted ways with the boys and headed to my room and waited there. It would be best for all of us if Tori didn't see me follow the boys to the court.

"Ey Chloe!" I looked to my right and saw Pryce leaning on the windowsill. I trotted over and leaned beside him. Below, Derek and Simon circled the court. Derek looked up and managed a small twitch of his lips. Simon saw him and followed his gaze and saw me and beamed. The lappost light reflecting off his teeth. I smiled back.

"So...do they know?" My gaze dropped. Pryce didn't need to specify what exactly.

"No." Derek saw this and his eyes immediately narrowed. I shot him a look and he immediately understood. _I'll explain later. _He relayed the message to Simon.

"Are you going to tell them?" His blue eyes looking at me. I met them and he didn't flinch. He didn't know how much that meant to me.

"I don't know. I don't think so." He nodded, his expression sober.

We lapsed back into silence.

I looked at my watch and saw more than five minutes have passed. Pryce saw this and ushered me out my own bedroom back to his usual self.

"I'm not going anywhere Chloe." he said when I was at the backdoor. I looked at him. Surprised at his words. Was he saying-

He smiled and looked about before opening the door for me. He nodded as if reading my thoughts and ushered me out. I smiled at him, grateful. "Thanks, Pryce. Really." He responed with a beam that can rival Liz's and Simon's. I joined the two boys with a lighter load than I could remember.

_**hey! I'm sorry it took me forever to update! :(**_

_**Anyway. Here's a long chapter as a peace offering to you all. :) thanks everyone! :)**_

_**Your thoughts are welcomed!**_

_**Ezra**_


End file.
